


Passions just like mine

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Series: Passions just like mine [1]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Band Break Up, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: "Погрузившись в себя, Марр скривился и зажмурился будто от боли – он точно знал, где была точка невозврата."о распаде группы и немножко дальше - моими глазами





	1. As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine

**Author's Note:**

> это всё выдумки и имена персонажей - это всего лишь имена персонажей  
> на достоверность не претендую (!), это ложь, ничего у них не было  
> разве что хронологию старалась соблюдать
> 
> сразу оговорюсь: england is mine я не смотрела, все догадки строятся на интервью, текстах, случайной информации, поведении на сцене и вне сцены и фантазии
> 
> в любом случае - простите, если ваши (эстетические?) чувства задеты

Если бы у Джонни спросили, когда это началось, он бы не смог назвать точную дату, даже год помнился приблизительно, потому что, как ему казалось, взаимное влечение с Моррисси у них было всегда, как если бы они были знакомы с самого рождения. Удивительно разные люди, так легко нашедшие общий язык — вообще явление редкое, кто бы что ни говорил, а уж в музыкальной индустрии — почти невозможное. Тем не менее, их встреча была предопределена судьбой, и все последние годы Джонни то жалел себя, брошенного, забытого лучшим другом, а потому — несчастного, то напротив — благодарил мироздание за встречу со Стивеном, ведь если бы не он, кто знает, что было бы сейчас с гитаристом. Джонни не мог знать, что происходит в голове у партнера по The Smiths (доверять на слово расплывчатым интервью — дело глупое и бесперспективное), но надеялся, что нечто, подобное его собственным мыслям. Погрузившись в себя, Марр скривился и зажмурился будто от боли — он точно знал, где была точка невозврата. Если бы он не был так молод, неопытен и глуп, The Smiths существовали бы до сих пор.

В 1982-м году Джонни проводил так много времени со Стивом, что почти не виделся со своей подружкой Энджи — вся его жизнь вращалась вокруг музыкального проекта, который, он верил, обязательно станет легендарным. Джонни было девятнадцать, и он был, как позже напишет Стивен в своих стихах, «a desperate one*», и более точного эпитета ни он, ни кто-либо другой придумать не смог бы. Джонни зависал со Стивом днями напролет, слушая его чарующий голос и поигрывая на гитаре, и всякий раз, когда Стивен уезжал домой на последнем автобусе, был так возбужден, что не мог заснуть. Он ждал ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось бы Моррисси на дорогу до дома, и звонил ему, окрыленный мыслями и новыми идеями. В ответ он всякий раз слышал искренний смех вокалиста и остроумные комментарии, и только ноты усталости в его голосе заставляли Марра принять горизонтальное положение. Это было прекрасное время, впрочем, всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец, и их история — не исключение. Но то, что их сказка длилась несколько лет, Джонни считал, скорее, проклятием: Моррисси расколол его личность так же легко, как бросал нелицеприятные замечания в адрес своих музыкальных «противников». Как будто Джонни был не Джонни, а случайным знакомым, который посмотрел на Стивена в пабе «как-то не так», но в этом Марр был виноват сам.

Это случилось в августе. Джонни рассеянно играл очередную мелодию — несколько простых закольцованных аккордов, — и подставлял лицо прохладному ветерку из открытого окна. Стихи Стива на предложенную им музыку всегда были сюрпризом: он писал так много и так хорошо, что зачастую Марр не успевал придумывать аккомпанемент, а уже сложившаяся, казалось бы, песня, вдруг меняла текст и от этого становилась еще лучше. Услышав тихий голос, Джонни обернулся к Стивену: тот напевал прекрасное нечто, впоследствии получившее название The Hand That Rocks The Cradle, и мелодия, которую играл Марр, ложилась на текст идеально. Всё было идеально: мягкая темнота за окном, нежный, чуть дребезжащий вокал Моррисси, прекрасная поэзия и звуки струн его гитары. В тот момент он был влюблен в Стива, как никогда ни в кого, но если бы ему кто-нибудь сказал, к чему это приведет в будущем, он бы никогда не сделал того, о чем жалел до сих пор. В голове Марра была только одна мысль: «понимает ли он, как это прекрасно? Как он прекрасен? Чувствует ли он то же, что и я?» Ловя взгляд друга, Стивен замолк и смущенно улыбнулся: гитаристу необязательно было говорить — у импульсивного, чрезвычайно восприимчивого Джонни всё было написано на лице. На Стива еще никто никогда не смотрел с такой любовью, неподдельной и пугающе-искренней.

Голубые глаза Моррисси светились счастьем, и волна чувств захлестнула Джонни, уничтожая все барьеры. Он обхватил ладонями лицо вокалиста и накрыл его губы поцелуем, совершенно не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, ибо на тот момент это казалось самым правильным решением. Стив широко распахнул глаза и застыл от неожиданности, но не стал отстраняться сразу, будто раздумывая над чем-то, и когда Джонни уже хотел его отпустить, ответил на поцелуй, положив ладонь на затылок гитариста. Целоваться с Джонни было странно — сказывалось отсутствие опыта, ведь у него была всего одна девушка, которая, скорее всего, сама особенно не тренировалась в этом нелегком деле. Стивен взял инициативу в свои руки и углубил поцелуй, о чем почти пожалел: Марр совершенно не умел пользоваться языком и слюней было слишком много. Тем не менее, Джонни, чувствуя, что проигрывает в умении неизвестно с кем научившемуся целоваться Стиву, подстраивался, старался копировать действия вокалиста, но при этом вносить что-то и от себя. Когда язык Джонни скользнул по губам Стивена, тот тихо застонал и опустил руку ниже, на шею, а потом — на плечи, осторожными гладящими движениями.

Джонни трясло как в лихорадке, пока длинные пальцы вокалиста скользили по его плечам. Он сжал Стива в своих руках так крепко, что тот почти не мог вздохнуть, припал к его шее, безотчетно, не осознавая последствий, и втянул губами светлую кожу, оставляя небольшой красный след. Стивен тихо застонал, слегка откинув голову, и провел ногтями по спине гитариста, чувствуя, как под ладонями выгибается тонкое тело. Сильно стиснув Моррисси в объятиях, Джонни не заметил, как прижался к его ноге слишком близко, чрезвычайно близко, настолько, что его возбуждение не могло остаться незамеченным. Понимая, чем всё может закончиться, помня о несвободном положении друга, тяжело дышащий Стивен, чье колено находилось между ног Марра, хрипло прошептал:

— Джонни…

Словно выйдя из транса, Марр оторвался от Моррисси и резко от него отскочил: до него немедленно начало доходить, что он натворил. Красный от смущения, он в ужасе посмотрел на вокалиста, который выглядел не лучше: со сбившимся дыханием, ярким засосом на шее и взглядом, в котором читалась странная смесь самодовольства и чувства вины. Стивен осторожно улыбнулся, пытаясь показать, что ничего страшного не произошло, но гитарист уже погрузился в удручающие мысли о предательстве Энджи, собственной невесть откуда взявшейся бисексуальности и стыде перед Стивом. Последнее было самым поганым: если от подружки это, с позволения сказать, faux pas** еще можно скрыть, а бисексуальность особо жить не мешает, то как смотреть в глаза Моррисси? Освободившиеся руки Джонни немедленно засунул в карманы джинсов, оттянул пояс, чтобы эрекция не так сильно выдавалась, и принялся расхаживать по комнате, бормоча проклятия в свой адрес. Стивен медленно поднялся с пола и, веря, что таким образом истерики гитариста удастся избежать, поймал его на полпути и положил руки ему на плечи. Встретившись со взглядом загнанного зверя, Моррисси сделал большое усилие над собой, чтобы попытаться успокоить Марра, не теряя самообладания. Он делал скидку на молодость Джонни, на особенности его характера и семейного положения и прекрасно всё осознавал. Он любил Джонни и теперь видел, что это взаимно, но в условиях, в которых они с ним находились, их союз был невозможен, посему ложных надежд не питал.

— Джонни, успокойся. Ничего страшного не произошло, — Стивен выдал очередную ободряющую улыбку и слегка тряхнул друга, надеясь привести его в чувство. — Мы просто слишком много времени проводим вместе, постоянно рядом, эта эйфория, эмоциональное напряжение, вот ты и…

— Что, ну что «я и»?! Захотел с тобой трахнуться? А что будет потом, когда мы станем известными — прям на сцене тебя оприходую? А Энджи, что мне сказать Энджи? — Джонни вспыхнул и резким движением сбросил руки друга с плеч. — Да я… Да ты… Господи, ты хоть понимаешь, что я чувствую?

— Понимаю, — тихо сказал Стивен. Конечно, он солгал — не понимал. В его голове чувства, эмоции и ощущения, возникающие, когда Моррисси и Марр находились вдвоем, были куда более ценны, чем отношения с любым другим человеком. Но не мог же он сказать об этом Джонни — тот бы, наверное, тотчас умер бы.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — в отчаянии простонал Джонни, съехав по стене на пол и закрыв лицо руками. — Я люблю Энджи, она — моя единственная, моя любимая, моя детка. И я люблю тебя, ведь ты — это ты, самобытный, единственный в своем роде, ты прекрасен, но… Твою мать, неужели ты не видишь, это же отвратительно, это противоестественно! Разве тебе не противно?

— О, — усмехнулся Моррисси. — Так тебя это волнует? _Противоестественность_? Не то, что ты готов был трахнуть меня и тем предать свои чистые и прекрасные отношения с _женщиной_? Тебе не кажется, что ты — лицемер, Джонни?

Джонни был прав — Стиву было противно, но не из-за того, что они сделали, а из-за того, чем всё в конечном счете обернулось. И дело даже не в том, что Моррисси никогда не отождествлял себя ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной, и ему не было разницы, с кем строить отношения, которых он, к тому же, после череды неудач не хотел. Джонни был его единственным другом, а что еще важнее — самым умным человеком из всех, кого он знал, и теперь то, что он нес, приводило Стивена в бешенство. Он бы понял еще, если бы Марр убивался из-за предательства по отношению к Энджи, но _это_ … Моррисси мог простить многое, но только не глупость. Джонни поднял на Стивена взгляд побитой собаки — ему было очень больно, и он прекрасно понимал, в чем его обвиняют. У него было время подумать, но вместо этого он зло прошипел в свою защиту то, что станет краеугольным камнем их странных отношений на протяжении всего недолгого существования группы. Слова, за которые ни Моррисси, ни он сам никогда себя не простит.

— Да, черт возьми, именно она. И я имел в виду не гомосексуальные отношения, Стив, — Джонни посмотрел в пол, собираясь с мыслями, а затем вновь взглянул на Моррисси, на этот раз — с вызовом, ведь не ответить на его оскорбление значило унизить себя в своих же глазах. — Быть с тобой — вот что реально противоестественно. Ты один не потому что ты такой умный или забавный, а потому что тебя никому не надо. Ты — едкий, циничный, для тебя нет ничего святого. Ты делаешь людям больно, как будто это самое правильное на свете. Ты — ужасный человек. Я ненавижу тебя. И люблю. И за это ненавижу еще сильнее.

Джонни запнулся, со страхом смотря на Моррисси, который будто окаменел. Его взгляд застыл, и, чтобы взять себя в руки, ему пришлось мысленно сосчитать до десяти. Стивену по жизни приходилось слышать много нелицеприятных вещей, но подобное — впервые, особенно от близкого человека, _настолько_ близкого. Он улыбнулся уголками губ, глядя на Марра, как он на тот момент думал, в последний раз, молча развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

— Стив, я… Прости меня, Стив, я не хотел…

Но Моррисси не обернулся. А ранним утром, когда открылся первый цветочный магазин в округе, Марр уже стоял под дверью Стива на коленях с желтыми гладиолусами. Когда Стивен в ответ улыбнулся и обнял друга, тот горько разрыдался, и таких извинений вперемешку с признаниями в любви больше никто и никогда от него не слышал. Моррисси шептал успокаивающие слова, гладил Джонни по спине и даже целовал в макушку. Он простил своего лучшего друга, но ничего не забыл.

_* — отчаянный малый (англ.), из песни You’ve Got Everything Now.  
** — неверный шаг, ошибка (фр.). _


	2. Would you like to marry me? And if you like you can buy the ring

1985-й год ознаменовался свадьбой Джонни и его школьной подружки Энджи. Это было ожидаемо и посему не расстроило Стивена, даже наоборот — он был рад за ребят, Марру нужна была крепкая семья — сто пятьдесят детей, жена-красавица (на взгляд Стива, весьма умеренная), совместный быт и прочее, прочее. Конечно, были и другие радостные события, как-то выпуск альбома Meat Is Murder, который, к слову, занял первую позицию в чарте Великобритании, и ради соответствия названия которого духу группы Моррисси провел серьезную воспитательную работу с участниками The Smiths. Довод «зверушки — наши друзья, а друзей не едят» почти не подействовал, но все согласились с предложением не попадаться на глаза поклонников с мясом в зубах. Этого было достаточно.

Про давний конфликт Стивен и думать забыл и с радостью согласился быть шафером Джонни на свадьбе, к тому же они всё-таки друзья, а друзья иногда ссорятся. Моррисси стал относиться к межличностным отношениям проще во многом благодаря тому, что ушел с головой в работу: The Smiths пользовались популярностью, два их альбома приняли довольно тепло, но Стивен не собирался довольствоваться малым. Целью было попасть в мейнстрим, а это не так просто, как может показаться, особенно когда твой коллектив отличается от обычных поп-групп, находящихся в зависимости от выпускающего их треки лейбла.

Вскоре после свадьбы ребята решили закатить вечеринку, тем более, что поводов было предостаточно. Ради этого они даже прервали активную работу над третьим альбомом, выпуск которого был намечен на конец года. Участники группы были на душевном подъеме, всем явно нравилось то, чем они занимаются и к чему это ведет. Растущая известность, обусловленная выступлениями на телевидении и радиосессиях, запланированные гастроли — это как бы убеждало Моррисси в том, что всё не зря, и всё он сделал правильно. Он был благодарен и Джонни, который работал изо всех сил наравне с ним, и Энди, и Майку, но Джонни всё-таки — в большей степени. Стивен давал себе отчет в том, что если бы не талантливый гитарист, у него ничего бы не получилось. Или получилось бы, но не то, чего он хотел, и не так быстро, и не так славно.

Несмотря на то, что произошедшее несколько лет назад было забыто, Стив предпочитал репетировать весьма своеобразно: сначала ребята отдельно записывали ритм-секцию, а затем, если вокалисту всё понравилось, он к ним присоединялся. Майк и Энди сперва не понимали такого нестандартного решения Моррисси, но Джонни им объяснил, что такого рода процесс помогает Стивену сконцентрироваться, решить, какое стихотворение идеально ляжет на ту или иную музыку и прочее, прочее. Мало ли что у этих поэтов-песенников в голове? Истинную же причину знал только Моррисси — по крайней мере, он так думал, — находиться с Джонни наедине в творческой обстановке ему было трудно. Особенно с другими ребятами, которые знать не знали о сути конфликта, произошедшего на заре возникновения группы.

Иногда во время исполнения вокальной партии Стивен ловил на себе странные, полные восхищения и тоски взгляды Марра, но не придавал им значения. В конце концов, не Джонни одному нравится его вокал, и армия поклонников — прямое тому доказательство. Он по-прежнему чувствовал безграничное обожание со стороны друга и ощущал нечто подобное, когда не мог отвести взгляд от его пальцев, порхающих по гитарным струнам, но не более того. Стивен считал, что произошедшее между ним и Джонни — это как ветрянка, коей болеют дети — тяжело, противно, больно, с температурой и зудящими, покрывающими всё тело болячками, при расчесывании которых непременно оставишь вечные оспины, — но зато один раз и навсегда. Бывают, конечно, случаи повторного заражения и в детском, и во взрослом возрасте, но это, скорее, исключение из правил, чем данность.

На их полудомашней вечеринке было обычно, не весело и не грустно: Майк с Энди привели девушек, Джонни — уже жену, и все эти красавицы в один голос сватали Стиву своих подружек. Моррисси стоически терпел девичью участливость, но решил впредь воздерживаться от предложений провести время большой компанией: женщины с их непосредственностью и некоторой топорностью мышления очень утомляли. В последние годы он привык быть в центре внимания, но, благо, его хотя бы не заставляли петь — расслаблению бы это явно не поспособствовало. Вскоре уставшие ребята расползлись по комнатам и заснули беспробудным сном, а слегка нетрезвый Стивен с бокалом в руке вышел на балкон подышать прохладным воздухом.

Моррисси закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что станет известным? Конечно, думал. Но, несмотря на довольство сложившимся положением вещей, он не чувствовал себя счастливым в полном смысле этого слова. Он по-прежнему не знал, чего хотел, но уже не в музыкальном плане, а в личном — какого человека он хотел бы видеть с собой рядом? И нужно ли ему это вообще? Раньше он бы не задумываясь сказал, что хочет только Джонни, но теперь в этом сомневался. Всё-таки Марр был несколько проще, чем хотел казаться. Или просто Моррисси его переоценил, а, может, возложил на его плечи непосильную ношу. Видеть в человеке того, кем он не является, у Стива всегда получалось лучше всего, а потом горько разочаровываться. В случае с Джонни разочарования не было, нет, это было что-то другое — может, грусть, а может, желание завершить гештальт. Острые края незабытого конфликта как-то со временем сгладились, но ощущение стояка, прижимающегося к твоей ноге, забыть отнюдь нелегко. Особенно если этот стояк принадлежит человеку, которого ты любишь. Всё еще любишь, несмотря на то, что он женился и теперь вращается в своих женатых кругах, в которые ты сам никогда не войдешь.

Любовь Стивена к Джонни была сугубо платонической и насквозь больной: если бы она была человеком, у нее бы был СПИД. Ее не то что тронуть было страшно — рядом-то находиться не хотелось: боишься, что неровен час развалится. Разве мог кто-нибудь в мире понять, каково это — обладать такой штукой? Разве что Джонни, у которого, Стив был уверен, испытываемое им чувство было взаимно, иначе чем еще объяснить все эти охи-вздохи на репетициях и испуганные взгляды при несанкционированном прикосновении. Физики в его любви не было никакой — ее никогда особенно и не было, какие-то действия по отношению к объекту привязанности всегда были для Моррисси чем-то слегка неприемлемым, а уж то, что произошло между ним и Марром, только убедило Стивена в собственной правоте. Секс всегда всё портит, не было ни одного случая в истории, когда он шел кому-то на пользу. Кроме того, фрейдовскую сублимацию еще никто не отменял. Почувствовав чужие руки на талии, до сей поры погруженный в свои безрадостные мысли Стивен резко вздрогнул и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, едва не уронив бокал. Перед ним стоял Джонни с еще не зажженной сигаретой во рту. Моррисси закрыл глаза и раздраженно выдохнул. Впрочем, через несколько секунд он уже нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и даже глупо пошутить.

— Стучаться не учили?

— Тук-тук, — отозвался Джонни с ответной легкой улыбкой. Он чиркнул зажигалкой, и Стив невольно скривился, почувствовав поползший в воздухе резкий запах табака. Марр был слишком близко, опасно и даже неприятно близко.

— Кто там? — Одна рука Марра по-прежнему покоилась на поясе Стивена; кажется, он и не собирался ее убирать. Джонни сделал затяг, повернул голову набок, чтобы дым не полетел в лицо Стиву, и выдохнул клуб сизого дыма. Моррисси с неудовольствием проследил за рассеивающимся облаком, но продолжал улыбаться.

— Ник, — Марр заговорщически сузил глаза.

— Ник кто? — Моррисси удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Ник кто кроме тебя.

А потом сигарета была выкинута в окно. Марр быстро, но аккуратно забрал из рук Моррисси бокал, поставил его на подоконник и впился губами в губы Стивена. Если бы в этом поцелуе не было столько отчаянной нужды в близости, Стив бы его точно прекратил, но тут то ли жалость взяла свое, то ли вдруг проснувшаяся тоска. Джонни сжимал друга в объятиях как тогда, в тот вечер, когда они переступили границу, которую пересекать не следовало, и целовал, как будто ничего не имело значения. Моррисси понимал, что всё зависит от него, и не спешил принимать решение — он и не целовал, и не отталкивал Джонни, но руки ему на плечи всё же положил. Марр принял это за призыв к действию, прижал Стивена к стене и спустил руки ниже поясницы — такого он себе еще не позволял. От такой наглости старая обида, словно Спящая Красавица, которую, наконец, разбудил принц, расцвела в Моррисси пышным цветом, в нем будто что-то щелкнуло — теперь он точно знал, что делать. «Собака на сене лежит, сама не ест и другим не дает», — с грустью подумал Стив, прежде чем опустить руки на пояс джинсов Джонни.

От Джонни пахло табаком и виски — он слишком много выпил. Количество алкоголя, потребляемое Марром, пугало Стивена, но, в конце концов, Джонни взрослый, у него есть мозги, значит, он в силах сам разобраться со своей мерой. Марр пытался последовать примеру Моррисси и расстегнуть ремень его джинсов, но пальцы тряслись и не слушались, и нельзя было точно сказать, из-за выпитого это или просто от близости любимого человека, которой ему так не хватало на протяжении нескольких лет. Стиву было и неприятно, что к нему считают возможным «подкатить» только в состоянии нестояния, и льстило одновременно — значит, он всё еще сложный и непонятный.

Они поменялись местами, теперь уже Марр был прижат к стене — ему это требовалось явно больше, от возбуждения и опьянения у него подкашивались колени, а Моррисси — наоборот, как-то разом протрезвел. Когда джинсы Джонни упали до щиколоток, Стивен сунул руку ему в трусы, и Марр со стоном подался навстречу ладони. Всё это напоминало дурацкую физкультуру, которую Стив пропускал в школе: вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх, сильнее, нежнее, быстрее. Ощущение горячего члена на пальцах было странным, особенно когда вдумываешься, кому принадлежит этот член, но чужое прерывистое дыхание и тихие стоны немного воодушевляли. Моррисси неотрывно смотрел в лицо Джонни, запоминая его выражение, прекрасно понимая, что такое не повторится никогда, и испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, ему нравилось видеть, какую реакцию он вызывает у Марра: как запрокинута его голова, как закрыты глаза, и кадык ходит ходуном от постоянных сглатываний, а с другой… Стива не покидала мысль о том, что Джонни всё испортил. Мало того, что испортил своей импульсивностью их хрупкие, едва нормализовавшиеся свадьбой с Энджи отношения, так еще и усугубил, заставив вспомнить всё, что Моррисси так долго пытался забыть.

Вверх-вниз. Вниз-вверх. Сжать. Отпустить. Провести большим пальцем по головке, размазывая предэякулят. Вырвать задушенный стон. Какое бессмысленное занятие. Стивен ничего не чувствовал, кроме черной пустоты, поглощающей его целиком, а Джонни стонал его имя, шептал слова любви, и вел себя так, будто всё очень правильно и так и должно быть. Нет, не должно. Его не смущает статус мужа, он отвратителен. Вверх-вниз. Повторить. Он предал меня, а теперь и Энджи. Ускориться, дыхание сбилось, Марр почти кончил. Из-за разницы в росте и неудобной позы у Моррисси гудела рука, но он терпел: Джонни хочет — Джонни получит. В тот момент, когда Марр подался бедрами навстречу ладони в последний раз, кончая с именем Моррисси на губах, тот вовремя убрал руку, и на нее ни капли не попало.

Марр судорожно дышал, зажмурившись и сидя на полу. Моррисси смотрел на него без удовольствия, даже дежурно улыбнуться не получалось. Джонни чувствовал, что совершил очередную огромную ошибку и на этот раз точно ничего не исправит — это было просто невозможно, — но не был в состоянии думать об этом. Не сегодня, не сейчас. Джонни горько усмехнулся, было противно липко и в моральном, и в физическом смысле.

— Я мудак. Ты выиграл, Стив.

— Игра не стоила свеч, Джонни.

Стивен покинул балкон, оставив Марра одного, и ушел на ночную прогулку.  
Тук-тук. Кто там? Ник. Ник кто? Я Ник кто.


	3. And now I know how Joan of Arc felt

Джонни становилось всё тяжелее. Он больше не мог и не хотел засыпать без выпитой бутылки, потому что всякий раз, когда он проваливался в сон на трезвую голову, он видел Стивена. И что бы ни делал Стив в его снах: дрочил ли ему, как в ту памятную ночь, целовал его, просто разговаривал, гитарист чувствовал исходящую от него неприязнь. Сны всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: ледяным взглядом голубых глаз, от которого Марра периодически разрывало в клочья (благо, только во сне). Алкоголь стал универсальным лекарством от снов и порождаемой ими депрессии. Конечно, можно было обратиться к старому доброму психотерапевту, но тогда в прессу непременно просочились бы слухи о психическом нездоровье гитариста The Smiths, а этого Джонни, конечно, допустить не мог — сплетен вокруг их коллектива и так хватало. Себя Марр успокаивал тем, что смерть в ближайшее время ему не грозит, но даже если он умрет от алкоголя, всем станет только легче, а посему и переживать не о чем.

Окончательно добило Марра заявление Моррисси о «целибате» в интервью журналу ZigZag: дескать, я сознательно принял решение ни с кем не спать, потому что меня это огорчало, а не спать ни с кем оказалось проще, чем с кем-то спать. Джонни сразу понял, в чей огород полетел этот камушек, правда назвать сексом то, инициатором чего стал сам Марр, язык не поворачивался. Тем не менее, Джонни было стыдно, и лишний раз взглядом со Стивеном он старался не встречаться, но это не мешало ему видеть эти глаза и густые брови если уж не наяву, так во сне. Его сводило с ума чувство вины, а убеждения самого себя в том, что любой человек имеет право на ошибку, не работали, потому что ошибок он совершил уже несколько, и каждая новая была грубее предыдущей. В студии рядом со Стивом он боялся дышать, даже несмотря на присутствие там Энди и Майка, отыгрывал свои партии чисто, чтобы Моррисси не пришлось лишний раз к нему обращаться, а сам Стивен, казалось, был в полном порядке. Он никогда не говорил о той ночи, старался не уединяться с Марром, иначе неловкие моменты были бы обеспечены, и был по-прежнему приветлив с Энджи. Всё в порядке, ничего не произошло, просто лучший друг принудил его к дрочке на балконе.

С Энджи отношения стремительно портились, она не одобряла алкоголизм мужа, и Джонни ее понимал. Он не мог требовать хорошего к себе отношения — он его не заслужил, он предатель и сволочь. Он чувствовал себя трусом из-за того, что не мог признаться жене в измене, но оправдывал себя тем, что просто не хотел делать ей больно. Энджи рано или поздно уйдет, это лишь вопрос времени, но что лучше: уйти из-за того, что муж был алкоголиком, или из-за того, что он изменил тебе с мужиком, которого, возможно, любит больше, чем тебя? Выбор очевиден. Гаже всего было то, что и Моррисси он предал, женясь на Энджи — он еще помнил, как клялся ему в любви на пороге его дома с цветами в руках. Если бы жена знала про реальную причину появления желтых гладиолусов — символа The Smiths — в кармане джинсов Стива на каждом концерте, то точно бы уже ушла — ей он, кажется, за всё время их отношений не подарил ни одного цветочка. Джонни задыхался от собственных мыслей, ему нужно было выговориться, но рядом не было никого, кто бы выслушал.

Помимо проблем на личном фронте и невозможности выплеснуть всё накопившееся, Джонни чувствовал запредельную усталость от напряженного графика группы. Глупо было бы говорить, что он не знал, на что идет или не был к этому готов — все всё прекрасно понимали изначально, но на _такую_ популярность Марр точно не рассчитывал. Когда не успеваешь записать альбом, как пишешь уже второй, а потом и третий, не успевая в срок, совмещая стрельбу из этого песнемёта с гастролями, когда выполняешь функции менеджера группы, обсуждая плюсы и минусы аренды того или иного фургона — это убивает. Как человек-механизм ты изнашиваешься, ты на это не подписывался. Ты просто хотел играть музыку и радоваться жизни, как было всегда до появления в жизни Моррисси с его фантастическими стихами. Будь проклят Стивен с негласным правилом «Джонни разрулит». Будь проклята эта группа с безумными фанатами, которым мало их выступлений по ТВ, гастролей, альбомов и внезапных фотографий. Будь проклят Джонни Марр.

В последний раз он нажрался прямо в студии. Запись The Queen Is Dead закончилась — они, как и хотели, управились к концу осени — и Джонни в очередной раз позволил себе расслабиться. Ребята из группы разъехались по домам, а Марр остался наедине со своим самым верным другом — Джеком Дэниэлсом. Домой возвращаться не хотелось: Энджи подозревала, что беременна, и очень нервничала, а нахождение рядом с нетрезвым мужем могло ее взбесить не на шутку. Сам муж, в свою очередь, так же не горел желанием проводить вечер в компании благоверной — после тяжелой музыкальной сессии ему только ее ворчания не хватало. Джонни прислонился к стене и в полной темноте пил прямо из горла, надеясь, что виски, пронзающий пищевод словно горящая стрела, выжжет все внутри к чертям собачьим.

Он не так представлял себе жизнь богатых и знаменитых: он не хотел бесконечных тусовок, но и море работы мало чем отличалось от тупого сидения в офисе, коего он всеми силами старался избежать с юношеских лет. Джонни искренне недоумевал, почему многие стремятся к славе, не рассуждая о том, чем ради нее придется пожертвовать. Всё, что он осознал за какие-то жалкие три года, это то, что известность — почти всегда ускоренный путь к могиле. А как может нравиться закрытому, тихому Моррисси без устали плясать перед поклонниками двадцать четыре на семь — Марр пытался понять все время существования группы, но так и не понял. Наверное, это была его компенсация нехватки внимания в детстве, но такой формат подходит не всем. Джонни не подходил. Он устал, выбился из сил и больше не мог идти дальше. Он вообще слабо себе представлял, куда идти, когда софиты слепят глаза, а от визга девочек-фанаток звенит в ушах. До случая на вечеринке ему помогал Стивен, теперь ему не поможет никто. Гитарист был на пороге серьезного решения, приняв которое он уже никогда не сможет вернуться назад.

Еще глоток — и дверь в студию распахнулась с характерным звуком. Марр быстро спрятал бутылку за спину, боясь увидеть на пороге злую жену, но нет — это всего лишь Стивен. Он часто так делал: возвращался на студию, желая переслушать записанное, отметить места, где надо внести изменения, попробовать записать что-то еще. С принятием этого своего «целибата» он еще больше погрузился в работу, и теперь каждую свободную минуту уделял не дружескому общению с Джонни, а — опять же — работе над работой. Кроме того, в Стиве было еще одно изменение, которое Марру не нравилось: теперь он называл себя исключительно по фамилии — Моррисси. Нет, фамилия красивая и звучная, это бесспорно, но принять исчезновение из его жизни _Стивена_ Джонни не мог. Если ему приходилось обращаться к вокалисту, то он использовал его имя, а не фамилию, чем частенько выводил последнего из себя. Его примеру пытались следовать и другие члены группы, но, однажды рявкнув на них обоих, Моррисси раз и навсегда это прекратил. Фанаты же пошли еще дальше — сократили фамилию Стива до «Моз», что тому вначале не очень понравилось, а потом ничего, втянулся. Марр же по-прежнему в этом не участвовал.

Стивен щелкнул выключателем, и Джонни вскрикнул и зажмурился от резкого «удара» света по глазам. Едва не вскрикнул и сам Стивен: он не ожидал увидеть в студии хоть кого-то в столь поздний час. Лишь взглянув на Марра, Моррисси понял, что тот изрядно пьян, посему только кивнул ему в знак приветствия и принялся отслушивать записанный материал, параллельно делая пометки в своем блокноте. Разговаривать желания не было. Джонни молча наблюдал за Стивом, периодически прикладывался к бутылке и по-настоящему улыбался впервые за долгое время. Это всё было очень похоже на их первые вечера совместного творчества, когда Стивен пел, а Джонни играл. Только сейчас голос Стивена и звуки гитары Джонни доносились из динамиков, пьяный Марр валялся на полу у стены, Моррисси сидел к нему вполоборота, а магия, которая существовала между ними тогда, теперь куда-то исчезла, погребенная под слоем неверных решений одного и второго.

Минус алкоголя, помимо его пагубного влияния на состояние здоровья, состоит и в том, что он вызывает нездоровые приступы ностальгии, желание разрыдаться, порезать себе лицо или сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость. Джонни не был исключением — напиваясь, он частенько хотел прийти к Стиву в гости и устроить что-нибудь эдакое, но вместо этого ложился спать. Впрочем, он еще ни разу об этом не пожалел — эдакого он уже натворил предостаточно. Стивен вдруг поставил запись на паузу, и начал сосредоточенно писать что-то в блокноте — потом это станет треком Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me, гитарную партию для которого Марр будет играть на записи со слезами на глазах. Альбом, в котором будет присутствовать этот трек, выйдет уже после распада The Smiths и станет для гитариста самым любимым. Впрочем, для вокалиста тоже. Джонни вновь посмотрел на Моррисси и тихо, дабы прервать нависшую тишину, но в то же время не мешать Стиву писать отличные стихи, запел The Hand That Rocks The Cradle — ту песню, с которой все началось.

Вначале Стивену стало неуютно: расстройствами памяти он не страдал и прекрасно помнил обстоятельства, при которых этот трек был создан, но вскоре, вслушавшись в новую версию исполнения, он расслабился. Петь у Джонни получалось, разумеется, ужасно: мало того, что таких вокальных данных, как у Моррисси, у Марра не было, (но он и не претендовал), язык у него заплетался, слова забывались, и гитарист смело импровизировал. Иногда слова на замену были настолько не связаны с песней и звучали так комично, что Стивен невольно улыбался, но увлеченный пением Джонни этого, конечно, не замечал. Когда же строчку «I'm here and here I'll stay» Марр переделал на отчаянное «I'm fucked and drunk as hell», Стив расхохотался во весь голос. Открыто и по-доброму, как уже очень давно не делал — просто повода не было. Джонни замолчал, ему очень не хотелось нарушать этот момент, впрочем, Стивен, довольно скоро отсмеявшись, замолчал тоже. В течение следующих тридцати-сорока минут никто из них не произнес ни слова, хотя обоим очень хотелось. Впоследствии, вспоминая этот вечер, Марр называл его одним из самых счастливых в жизни. Когда Моррисси поднялся, чтобы, наконец, уйти, Джонни из оставшихся жалких, съеденных алкоголем сил протянул к нему руку. Ему срочно нужно было догнаться в местном пабе, а потом, если всё сложится удачно, то, возможно, и умереть — момент был просто идеальный.

— Стив, помоги мне, — запинаясь проговорил Марр. — Я не могу встать.

Стивен остановился возле Джонни и посмотрел на него сверху вниз; Марр только и успел зажмуриться, чтобы не столкнуться с невыносимым льдом голубых глаз. Чуть склонив голову, Моррисси опустился на корточки возле гитариста: от последнего несло хуже, чем от провинциального спиртзавода, но он даже не поморщился.

— Джонни, Джонни, — с болью прошептал Моррисси, протянув руку и гладя гитариста по щеке. — Я и сам на дне. Разве ты не видишь?

Марр неосознанно потянулся к теплу, исходившему от чужих пальцев, но вскоре они исчезли. Так и не осмелившись открыть глаза, Джонни услышал удаляющиеся шаги и оглушающий звук захлопнувшейся двери. Потом он повернулся набок и его стошнило.


	4. So, drink, drink, drink and be ill tonight from the one you left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Его, по-видимому, безмерно изумляло, что он оказался так несчастен в том самом месте, где когда-то был так счастлив. Я тогда же сказал ему, что он совершенно не понимает насмешливого нрава богов: они ведь очень любят вот такие веселые парадоксы. Уложить труп на брачную постель или внезапно погубить великий народ в час наивысшего расцвета его славы и могущества для них – истинное наслаждение. Можно подумать, что счастье – это hybris, некое излишество, которое неизбежно влечет за собою месть Судьбы».  
> Ричард Олдингтон «Смерть героя»

На голову Стивену посыпалось слишком много неприятностей, с которыми он едва успевал справляться: The Queen Is Dead вышел на полгода позже, чем планировалось, из-за чего склоки с лейблом участились, а в команду к спивающемуся Джонни добавился Энди, который подсел на героин. Детский сад, штаны на лямках. Честное слово, как будто не взрослые мужики группу собрали, а сопливые школьники, предел мечтаний которых — хотя бы раз в день снюхивать дорожку кокаина с сисек стриптизерши. Моррисси знал, что они теряют время. Так много еще не было сделано, не было написано, не было исполнено… Стив не мог прожить ни дня, чтобы что-нибудь не записать, стихов было так много, — они ползли лавиной, — что тяжесть, которую он ощущал, теперь была не только на душе. Она ощущалась физически: стягивала грудь, блокируя приток воздуха, не позволяла остановиться, осмотреться и решить, что делать и куда идти дальше. Стивен не хотел верить в то, что они зашли в тупик: только не сейчас, еще слишком рано. Но время шло, и энтузиазм ребят падал, казалось, куда-то на уровень Марианской впадины.

В науке есть такое понятие — «усталость металла». Это когда под воздействием непрекращающегося напряжения металл меняет или вовсе теряет свои свойства, изнашивается, дряхлеет, покрывается трещинами, в конце концов, ломается пополам. В их группе самым усталым металлом был Джонни; умнейшему, ярчайшему, сильнейшему из всех — даже ему не под силу было вынести бремя славы, неизменно влекущее за собой личные и личностные потери. Казалось бы, что же тогда говорить о Моррисси? А вот тут — самое интересное: растущая популярность, приводящая к растущим проблемам, не действовала на Стивена угнетающе. Он — напротив — будто расцвел, ему всё это нравилось, именно такой жизни он и хотел. Да, было сложно, но это — гораздо лучше, чем ждать у моря погоды, работая с восьми до пяти с перерывом на кофе с коллегами и обед в коробочке из дома. Стив определенно ни о чем не жалел, кроме, разве что, утерянной теплоты в отношениях с Марром: бывали дни, когда он вспоминал об их безвестном, но таком уютном прошлом с горечью, и эти мысли его отравляли. Но каждый получает то, чего заслуживает, и только то, что сможет вынести: если Стивену на роду написано быть одиноким, но знаменитым, то, что ж, так тому и быть.

The Smiths выпустили два сингла: Ask и Panic. Последний Моррисси любил особенной любовью — Panic был как бы ответом всей музыкальной индустрии, этим треком он выразил свое негодование на тему того, что современная музыка «ничего нового ему не сообщает». Тем не менее, проигнорировав открытое обвинение современной культуры в ее ущербности и отсутствии аутентичности, поклонники и критики записали группу, а в особенности — ее вокалиста и автора строк, — в расисты. В общем, как говорится, всё это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так грустно. Люди не видели очевидного и страдали синдромом поиска глубинного смысла — это и неудивительно, ведь все без исключения тексты The Smiths были наполнены аллюзиями, но не такими же! В конце 1986-го группа, посовещавшись, решила выйти на новый уровень: договор со старым лейблом был расторгнут, но взамен был заключен новый — с более известными представителями музыкального бизнеса. Это решение вызвало новую волну гнева и непонимания со стороны фанатов. В музыкальной прессе появлялись самые безумные предположения о намерениях The Smiths в скором времени «опопсеть», о том, что такое решение принял жадный до славы Моррисси, а остальные участники коллектива не имели к нему никакого отношения, и прочее, прочее. Атмосфера накалялась, и Стивен уже не мог это игнорировать. Он лишь надеялся, что это временный кризис, и они непременно с ним справятся, надо лишь потерпеть.

Настроение Моррисси с наступлением Нового года немного улучшилось: новый сингл Shoplifters of the World Unite был идеален, это был абсолют единения текста, звука и смысла. Вокалист был доволен собой и работой ребят, видел, как искренне Джонни хотел вылезти из ямы, в которую сам же себя загнал, и это его радовало. Вновь проклюнулась робкая надежда на то, что всё еще наладится, но неудовлетворенные амбиции Стива были сильнее. The Smiths выпустили несколько сборников, параллельно работая над записью нового, четвертого альбома, и силы команды были на исходе. Но Стивен не собирался останавливаться: ему нужно было еще больше поклонников, еще больше — нет, не денег – признания, он хотел выйти на мировой уровень. Один сборник был создан специально для американского рынка: в нем учитывалась нелюбовь жителей США к британской музыке, а посему были подобраны только те треки, которые не смогли бы оставить их равнодушными. К выходу нового альбома были запланированы продолжительные гастроли в его поддержку, и Стив не мог точно сказать, доживет ли хоть кто-нибудь кроме него до этого момента. Может быть, только Майк. Как карта ляжет.

К середине года всё резко начало катиться по наклонной. Ожидаемо, не смертельно, но всё равно больно. Моррисси с тоской и неудовольствием замечал, что Марр берет аккорд не с первого раза — его руки ходили над грифом ходуном, и далеко не всегда это было связано с похмельем. Джонни был истощен физически и нервно, алкоголь перестал помогать ему справляться со стрессом, и Стивен боялся, что он перейдет на кое-что «потяжелее», последовав примеру Энди. Благо, голова на плечах у гитариста была, и с наркотиками, глядя на изменившегося Рурка, он решил не связываться, но факт оставался фактом. Джонни больше не справлялся, экономическое и общеорганизационное управление группой постепенно легло на плечо Моррисси, и тот впервые за долгое время на собственной шкуре убедился, что состоять в группе без адекватного менеджмента было сродни героизму. Стив чувствовал вину за то, что попросту спихнул ряд обязанностей на Джонни, но, раз ничего уже нельзя было исправить, старался не обращать на это внимание, как всегда и поступал. Может, одна из причин окончательного разлада вокалиста и гитариста как раз в том и заключалась, но это — всего лишь предположение. Они никогда не обсуждали предпосылки — достаточно было того, к чему они привели.

Окончательно выдохшийся Джонни ушел в отпуск, он был ему необходим, и Стивен, всё же чувствуя, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, согласился с решением гитариста. А через пару дней появилась эта чертова «желтая» статья, не подкрепленная никакими фактами — обычная сплетня, коих вокруг группы всегда было какое-то жуткое количество. Мало того, что эта бездарная писанина грозила действительно уничтожить группу, так еще и выглядела она так, будто… Будто кто-то пытался подставить Моррисси. Неумело, топорно и очень по-дурацки, но всё же — подставить. Но Марр статье поверил, и, как бы Моррисси ни пытался оправдаться в собственных глазах, в этом он мог винить только себя. Последние месяцы их общение ограничивалось дежурными фразами вроде «привет», «пока» и «сыграй еще раз», удивительная связь была безнадежно потеряна, и произошло это не только из-за Джонни и его алкогольной тоски. Стивен уже не мог отрицать свою причастность ко всему произошедшему, тактика «это не я неправильно пел, а вы неправильно играли» больше не работала. Наплевав на внутреннего фаталиста, снова и снова гудящего, что всё бесполезно, что Марр принял решение, и его не переубедить, Моррисси решил попробовать сделать хоть что-то от него зависящее. Наверное, впервые в жизни он пошел наперекор интуиции, посылающей тревожные сигналы. Больше он никогда так не делал.

Стивен бесконечно долго смотрел на дверь Марра, не решаясь в нее постучать. От ужаса напороться на неизбежный отказ он едва мог дышать, а сердце стучало в груди слишком быстро. Он не знал, что собирался сказать, не знал, как себя вести, но что-то делать было нужно, иначе всё потеряло бы смысл. Всё, над чем они работали, чего добивались и к чему шли — Моррисси вдруг осознал, что без Джонни ничего не имело значения. Не было бы Джонни — не было бы The Smiths. Но как донести это самому Джонни, как сделать так, чтобы тот поверил в искренность его слов? Как его вернуть? Стив старательно избегал напрашивающегося «никак», только благодаря силе воли удерживал себя на месте и игнорировал, игнорировал желание убежать и больше никогда не возвращаться. Убежать значило бы сдаться, а сдаваться он не привык. Стивен сжал руку в кулак и решительно постучал три раза. Наверное, с таким же звуком мерзлые комья земли падают на крышку гроба.

Марр открыл дверь; он был пугающе трезв, бледен и печален. Глядя в его глаза, Моррисси сразу всё понял, но уходить не спешил — он еще поборется за Джонни. Если чудеса бывают, то одно из них долго произойти здесь и сейчас, а уж если существует бог… Гитарист отошел в сторону, пропуская Стивена в дом, где тому не пришлось долго искать причину тоски Марра: она лежала на столе в гостиной. Свежий выпуск New Music Express был открыт как раз на странице с интервью, где улыбающиеся Джонни со Стивеном на совместной фотографии были перечеркнуты угловатой белой полоской — прямо как в журналах для домохозяек, в статье о разводе знаменитостей. Моррисси закрыл глаза и резко выдохнул, он мог бы начать говорить прямо сейчас, ему _нужно_ было говорить, но язык не слушался. Это был настоящий животный ужас, а не простой страх неизвестности — так бывает, когда остаешься наедине со своими чувствами, не имея возможности от них абстрагироваться. Гитарист позади него глубоко вдохнул, и в звенящей тишине характерный, едва уловимый треск сигаретной бумаги прозвучал невероятно громко.

— Джонни, это не я… — задушенно проговорил Моррисси и сам поразился тому, как жалко это прозвучало. Будь он на месте Джонни, то дал бы себе в морду. Марр только усмехнулся и покачал головой. Конечно, он не верил. Стивен обернулся немного резче, чем того хотел, и схватил гитариста за руку. — Джонни!

Марр потушил сигарету и освободившейся рукой устало потер переносицу. Он не знал, зачем приехал Стивен, впрочем, мотивы тех или иных действий вокалиста нередко были ему неясны. Джонни поднял взгляд на Стива и с удивлением обнаружил не стандартный застывший лед, к которому давно успел привыкнуть, а панический страх. Страх с примесью надежды и еще чего-то, давно забытого, оставленного догорать на развалинах их изуродованных отношений. За это «что-то» Джонни в итоге и зацепился, ведь первоначально он вообще не планировал вести с предателем Стивом никаких диалогов.

— Стивен, — Марр мягко попытался высвободить руку, но Моррисси только сильнее ее сжал, а Джонни чувствовал себя слишком подавленным, чтобы сражаться с другом и сейчас. — Почему я должен всё тебе прощать? Почему я должен тебе верить?

Моррисси ошалело взглянул на гитариста. Неужели Марр сам не понимает, как нелепо — думать, что Стив способен на такую мелкую подлость? Да, он во многом был неправ, что-то делал не так и где-то вел себя неправильно, но он всего лишь человек, а люди неидеальны. Стивен чуть ослабил хватку, но не для того, чтобы отпустить чужую ладонь, а чтобы еще теснее переплести пальцы.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — тихо проговорил Стив, — просто… Подумай. Постарайся вспомнить то, что у нас было. Вернись туда, откуда мы начинали, хотя бы на секунду — и сам всё поймешь. Джонни…

Марр судорожно сглотнул и отвел взгляд, его нервы этого не выдерживали. Зачем Стивен просит его вспомнить то, о чем он и без того думал каждый гребаный день своей жизни? Не было ни дня, чтобы он не хотел вернуться в момент знакомства с Моррисси и позволить ему не состояться. Стивен перевернул его сознание, уничтожил его цельную личность, вторгся в его жизнь, подчинил себе, чтобы потом окончательно и бесповоротно оттолкнуть (нужное — повторить) — об этом ли мечтал Джонни? Этого ли он хотел, когда собирал группу, и ему под руку подвернулся знакомый вокалист с потрясающими стихами? Нет. Если бы ему лет шесть назад сказали, что у него появится коммерчески успешный музыкальный проект, но взамен он потеряет себя, а потом и сломается, он бы выкинул гитару в окно и больше никогда не брал ее в руки. Если бы он только знал, что за всё надо платить… Джонни молчал слишком долго, говорить было невыносимо. Разумеется, он уже понял, что статью Стивен не заказывал, — ему одного взгляда хватило, — но дело было в другом: когда он уходил в отпуск, он знал, что уже не вернется, и менять свое решение не собирался. Он не выдерживал безумного темпа группы, не успевал за Моррисси и, в конце концов, остался далеко позади. Джонни уже никогда не догонит Стива, а Стив никогда не обернется.

— Джонни, не убивай меня, — Моррисси чуть запнулся перед последним словом — вначале он хотел сказать «нас», но не хотел слышать в ответ что-нибудь пафосное наподобие «нет никаких нас». — Ты же знаешь, что, если уйдешь, группе конец, — Стивен мягко коснулся ладонью щеки гитариста и повернул его лицо к себе. — Значит, и мне.

— Нет, Стив, — Марр горько улыбнулся. — Тебе — на восход.

Впервые за долгое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. И в тех, и в других была нестерпимая боль, но совершенно разного характера: Стивен не хотел терять друга, а Марр — себя. Себе он еще был нужен: был еще порох в пороховницах, было желание что-то делать, но не рядом с Моррисси. Для того, чтобы понять, что Стив его убивает, словно энергетический вампир высасывая всё живое, ему потребовалось без малого пять лет. И, что самое ужасное, осознание не убило эту поганую любовь. Моррисси вдруг издал какой-то странный звук, напоминающий то ли крик, то ли стон отчаяния, и, ничего не ответив, накрыл губы Джонни своими: если Джонни не понимает слов, то, может быть, поймет действия? Но он не понял, а вернее — понял не так, как хотелось Стивену.

Если бы Марр не чувствовал, что это — их лебединая песня, то точно упал бы в обморок от шока или хотя бы сделал вид, но терять время на такие глупости, когда происходит то, о чем постоянно мечтал, он не хотел. Ни секунды не задумываясь, он ответил, положив руку Стиву на затылок и притянув к себе ближе, хотя, казалось бы, еще ближе — просто невозможно. Это даже поцелуем назвать было нельзя — какой-то беспомощный рывок, попытка вырваться из замкнутого круга: они стукались зубами, забывали дышать и вжимались друг в друга так сильно, будто хотели срастись и остаться в таком положении на веки вечные. Никто не хотел быть тем, кто всё закончит, но Джонни понимал, что если он сейчас не сделает над собой колоссальное усилие, то так и останется там, где был, а ему нужно было двигаться дальше. Он отклонил голову, и Стивен снова потянулся к нему, не веря, не чувствуя, что это — финал.

— Отпусти меня, Стив, я устал, — прошептал Джонни в губы вокалиста. — Дай мне жить без тебя, позволь забыть. Прошу.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Моррисси, будто не слыша или не желая слышать слов Марра.

Дальше всё было как в тумане. Они очень долго обнимались, и Стивену казалось, что он плакал, — по крайней мере, это хоть как-то могло объяснить то, что он совсем ничего перед собой не видел, — Джонни его успокаивал, хотя сам был на грани нервного срыва… И всё было хорошо, и им снова не нужны были слова, чтобы говорить на одном языке, и каждая секунда была лучше предыдущей. Будто бы с их последней встречи прошло много-много лет, и они всего лишь отвыкли от друг от друга. Марр чувствовал себя полным идиотом: если бы он сказал Стиву, чего ему не хватало, хотя бы на пару недель раньше, ничего бы не произошло, теперь же назад пути нет. Стивен чувствовал себя разбитым и очень несчастным: его старания в очередной раз ни к чему не привели. Даже с Джонни, даже с их группой. Если не можешь удержать самое важное, что же тогда вообще имеет смысл? Для чего тогда жить?

Стив не хотел идти домой и вместо этого бродил по городу до утра следующего дня. На рассвете, почувствовав, что валится с ног от усталости, он зашел в первый попавшийся отель, где проспал еще сутки. Стивену снилось, что члены редакции New Music Express повесили его под Panic, и он наконец-то чувствовал абсолютное счастье. Вокруг столпились незнакомые люди, тыкали в него пальцем, радостно кричали, что диджея повесили, но тут пришел Джонни и начал просить его перестать быть таким мертвым.

— Вечно ты всё портишь! — рассерженно крикнул Моррисси, вылезая из петли, и проснулся.

Жизнь, как всегда, продолжилась.


	5. Beware! I bear more grudges than lonely High Court judges

Джонни считал себя осенним человеком в полном смысле этого слова: во-первых, он терпеть не мог жару, а посему летом старался окружить себя вентиляторами и не выходить из помещений с кондиционером. Во-вторых, он родился в самом конце октября, в ночь накануне Дня всех святых, и это было очень удобно — никто никогда не забывал его поздравить. Были и минусы: например, теперь в семье не могли разграничить празднования Хэллоуина и дня его рождения, в связи с чем ради сына и его любви к конфетам Марру таки пришлось пожертвовать частью внимания к себе. Но это не было для него проблемой: когда тебе тридцать, по-настоящему праздновать дни рождения — уже как-то стыдно. В эту майскую ночь Джонни остался дома один: беременная Энджи забрала сына и уехала в своеобразный отпуск: ей очень хотелось на море, ей его не хватало, к тому же целебный воздух пойдет на пользу и ей, и детям. На улице было так не по-майски жарко, что Джонни не мог заставить себя даже выйти на балкон: Энджи была категорически против курения в доме. Пообещав себе, что обязательно проветрит помещения, вымоет пол с хлоркой и «запшикает» комнаты освежителем воздуха к приезду жены, гитарист со спокойной душой курил там, где ему заблагорассудится.

С последней встречи со Стивеном минуло семь лет. Много чего произошло — и хорошего, и плохого, — но больше хорошего. Как только Джонни покинул The Smiths, дабы не умереть от образовавшейся на месте проекта пустоты, он присоединился к группе The Pretenders, в составе которых позднее провел замечательный тур и даже поучаствовал в записи сингла. Потом была группа The The с похожей историей и двумя альбомами, множество сессионных работ, но самым ярким событием его музыкальной жизни, конечно, стал коллектив Electronic, который они основали с Бернардом Самнером из Joy Division, а после самоубийства Йена Кёртиса — New Order. С Берни было легко работать: они понимали друг друга с полуслова и делали то, что хотелось обоим, (благо, они были уже достаточно известны вне рамок проекта, чтобы позволить себе исполнять то, что нравится). Но в то же время в их сотрудничестве не было какого-то особенного, магического, что ли, единения, которое было у Джонни с Моррисси — именно так стал именовать себя Стивен, пустившийся в сольное плавание.

Кроме того, иногда, глядя на Берни и его взаимоотношения с New Order, гитарист чувствовал мрачную зависть и немного жалости к себе, молодому и неопытному: почему у Самнера получилось сохранить группу в пиковый кризисный момент, а у Марра — нет? Почему он смог умело славировать между противоположностями, правильно расставить приоритеты, взвесить всё, съесть вишенку и не подавиться косточкой, а Марр — нет? Это был риторический вопрос, и Джонни знал на него ответ: в реалиях их со Стивеном отношений это было невозможно. Слишком много недосказанности, недоделанности, ошибок и обид. Но мысли из серии «вот если бы тогда я сделал так, а не так, а Стив — не так, а по-другому» не давали ему покоя. Ностальгия — зверская штука, а уж вкупе с обилием незавершенных гештальтов — просто убийственная. Работая в других проектах, Джонни никогда не искал встречи с Моррисси и не пытался с ним объясниться, справедливо рассудив, что тому будет лучше без него. Моррисси, в свою очередь, тоже не связывался с Марром. Всё было уничтожено, оба это понимали. Но разве прикажешь глупому сердцу не биться так быстро при звучании любимой всеми радиостанциями There Is A Light That Never Goes Out?

Марр никогда никого из коллег не сравнивал со Стивом: это было мерзко и некрасиво по отношению к музыкантам — примерно, как когда девушка говорит парню «а вот мой бывший делал то-то и то-то». Как писал Хемингуэй в «Старике и море», два раза ничего не повторяется, и Джонни был полностью с этим согласен. Он старательно блокировал в памяти первый год без Стивена: это были страшные моменты, мучительные, безумно тяжелые. Первое время он буквально за волосы поднимал себя с кровати и заставлял делать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не сойти с ума. Через год после распада The Smiths вышел первый сольный альбом Стивена — Viva Hate — и Джонни многое для себя осознал, например, то, что Моррисси, как и прежде, обращался к нему в своих текстах, выговаривался, просил прощения, обвинял. У Марра такой возможности не было — он был гитаристом, и выразить свои чувства словами так филигранно, как делал это Стив, не мог, потому простить и отпустить ему было гораздо сложнее. Особенно его поразил трек Suedehead, который, переслушиваемый в наиболее суровые периоды, начисто отбивал желание поговорить с бывшим другом: «why do you come here, when you know it makes things hard for me?» — спрашивал Стивен своего слушателя. И Джонни не звонил и не приходил — он понимал, что не одному ему трудно и плохо, и это, как ни странно, почти ободряло.

Впервые за пару лет Марр, завязавший с употреблением алкоголя благодаря настойчивым просьбам жены и проснувшемуся здравому смыслу, позволил себе выпить немного вина. И, разумеется, почти сразу почувствовал в голове звенящую пустоту, требующую немедленного заполнения. Кто-то когда-то сказал ему, что горячительные напитки созданы для веселья, и если от выпитого настроение падает, то пить, наверное, не стоит в принципе — этого правила Джонни и придерживался. Но не в этот раз, когда вокруг было так непривычно спокойно, а на душе — странно тревожно, как будто что-то вот-вот должно было произойти. Вскоре Марр понял, что за предчувствие его одолевало: посидев еще немного в тишине, наслаждаясь редкими моментами полного погружения в себя, он включил радиоприемник. И надо было бы сразу сменить станцию, но он отчего-то не смог, а потом было поздно: из динамика уже лился мягкий вокал Моррисси. Джонни уже слышал эту песню, и она показалась ему приятной, мелодичной и немного забавной, может, даже слегка самоуверенной. Он видел, что от знакомого стеснительного Стива в ней ничего не было — теперь был повзрослевший, даже какой-то роковой Моррисси, который, задавшись целью, идет к ней, ни на что не обращая внимание. Это был трек The More You Ignore Me The Closer I Get.

— Доброй ночи, друзья. Вы уже поняли, кто сегодня у нас в гостях, — раздался голос диджея. — В представлении он не нуждается, но по правилам нашей программы я это сделать обязан, — и затем последовал дурацкий смех. Какой же идиотский смех! — Моррисси, дамы и господа. Бывший вокалист The Smiths. Автор текстов, исполнитель, единственный в своем роде. Прекрасный, неподражаемый, восхитительный.

— Чувствую себя королевой, — протянул гость, вызвав новую волну смеха. А Джонни с удивлением обнаружил, что, оказывается, всё еще мог различить иронию в непроницаемо-вежливом голосе Стива. — А могли бы вместо этой мишуры просто поздравить меня с днем рождения.

— Всему свое время! — ответил ведущий программы.

Дальше Джонни слушал вполуха: во-первых, ему была противна манера парня вести программу — эти его заискивающие фразы, визгливые интонации, попытка понравиться Стивену… Боже, как же он хотел ему понравиться, тоже, наверное, сходу попал под обаяние — Марр всё еще помнил, как оно с Моррисси бывает. А во-вторых, его как обухом по голове ударило осознание, что он впервые за семь лет забыл про день рождения Стива. Каждый год двадцать второго мая он мысленно поздравлял своего бывшего вокалиста, не осмеливаясь ни позвонить, ни послать открытку по почте, а в этот раз почему-то забыл. Если бы не радиоэфир, то, наверное, даже не вспомнил бы. Значило ли это, что он, наконец, отпустил Стивена? Не в силах ни слушать программу, ни выключить радио, Марр покинул комнату и закурил. Вопросы к самому себе занимали гитариста куда больше, чем пустой треп скучного человека с единственным, кто мог выбить его из колеи.

Побродив по дому в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, на что можно было бы отвлечься, и ничего, в конечном счете, не найдя, Джонни вернулся в комнату. К тому же там осталась недопитая бутылка — Марр искренне убеждал себя, что именно она в итоге и привела его обратно: не пропадать же добру, в самом деле. По радио Моррисси рассказывал о грядущих проектах, планах на ближайший год, о новых песнях, которыми вскоре порадует своих поклонников, а ведущий все так же вставлял нелепые комментарии и вел себя на редкость непрофессионально. «И как Стивен это выдерживает?», — с раздражением подумал гитарист. Излишней робостью современный Моррисси не страдал, а посему мог бы и попробовать поставить парня на место. Или тот тоже грешил злоупотреблением обаяния? Позже случилось то, о чём спустя много лет Марр спросит себя: правильно ли он сделал? И наконец найдет в себе силы ответить положительно.

— У нас осталось десять минут, и прежде чем наш гость отправится отмечать день рождения, — на этих словах диджея Джонни едва не зарычал, настолько тупо это прозвучало, — мы открываем возможность позвонить в студию. Звоните и задавайте Моррисси свои вопросы! — Чуть дрожащей рукой Джонни поднял телефонную трубку и набрал номер, который диктовал ведущий. В горле моментально пересохло, в голове стоял белый шум, пальцы стали липкими от пота.

Вообще это, конечно, удивительно — как на нас влияют по-настоящему любимые люди: после болезненного разрыва мы можем игнорировать их существование, полностью исключить из нашего круга общения, даже поменять место жительства на максимально от них удаленное. Но отношение к ним всё равно не изменится, и при первом же представившемся случае мы снова полетим к ним навстречу, забыв о боли, которую они нам причиняли, осознанно или не очень. Стивен был для Джонни незаконченным делом, как нераскрытое убийство для сыщика или пылящаяся на полке папка с недособранными документами — для желающего взять кредит. Если бы Стив согласился один раз просто с ним поговорить, неважно, о чем: о погоде, музыке, птичках за окном, интересных книгах или фильмах, Марр нашел бы в себе силы поставить точку в их истории. Возможно, Моррисси мучается теми же мыслями, но ни один из них не может решиться сделать первый шаг. Что ж, в таком случае, пусть его сделает Джонни, однажды они уже через это проходили.

— У нас есть звонок!

Очередная насмешка вселенной. Джонни набирал один и тот же номер раз двадцать кряду — и постоянно слышал в ответ короткие гудки. Очень много людей хотели поговорить с удивительным Моррисси, услышать его голос хотя бы по телефону, зато предназначенный только им. Сейчас Марр не был в привилегированном положении — он был обычной фанаткой, пытающейся дозвониться до кумира, и, несмотря на общую безвыходность положения, его это почему-то веселило. Набрать номер — услышать короткие гудки — положить трубку — набрать номер — услышать короткие гудки — положить трубку. Джонни был на грани истерики: ему хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться, но всего больше — прорваться в этот чертов прямой эфир!

— Друзья, спасибо за ваши вопросы, наша программа подходит к… — звук звонка на заднем плане прервал словесный поток ведущего. Джонни, наконец, услышал в трубке длинные гудки и, вспомнив о том, как ужасно будет «фонить», выкрутил громкость радиоприемника до нуля. — Окей, у нас последний звонок. Представьтесь, пожалуйста!

Марр поморщился, услышав слишком громкий и трескучий голос на другом конце провода, — явно не тот, который был ему нужен. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что слова, которые он хотел произнести, разом куда-то исчезли. Однажды похожее было на концерте The Smiths, когда Моррисси отвлекся и забыл текст, но тогда ему помог зал и умение импровизировать на ходу, а что поможет Джонни?

— Алло! Алло, вас не слышно!

Джонни не мог говорить. Он нервничал так сильно, что, чтобы прийти в хотя бы относительную норму, сжал свободную руку в кулак, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и выдохнул в сторону, как учила знакомая Энджи, психотерапевт, при наступлении панической атаки. Времени не оставалось. Сейчас или никогда.

— С днем рождения, Стив, — просипел в трубку Марр. Затем он прочистил горло и, не успев до конца осознать, что именно хочет сказать, добавил. — Я люблю тебя.

— К сожалению, звонок прервался. Чёрт, какая жалость, самый искренний за весь эфир! — посетовал ведущий, но этого Джонни, в ажиотаже швырнувший трубку в стену и резко выбежавший из комнаты, уже не услышал. — А наше эфирное время подходит к концу. Моррисси, вы хотите что-нибудь пожелать нашим слушателям напоследок?

— Конечно, — слишком тихо ответил Стивен, разом побледневший и будто бы опрозрачневший. — Спасибо вам всем за теплые слова. Будьте счастливы. Не ешьте животных. Покупайте мои альбомы.

Пауза на долю секунды. Смех диджея. Отбивка.


	6. See I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone

Стивен вышел из студии на ватных ногах. Дежурная улыбка, пожатая рука, очередное поздравление с тридцатипятилетием — всё как полагается. Ему не нужно было знать имя звонящего, чтобы понять, кто это был: голос Джонни, даже немного хриплый, сорвавшийся он помнил так же хорошо, как основы мироздания. Трава — зеленая, снег — белый, небо — голубое, голос Джонни Марра — потрясающий; он совершенно не изменился, будто и не было этих бесконечно долгих лет. Разве что немного повзрослел, заматерел, если подобные глаголы вообще применимы к голосам, но основа осталась той же — мягкая решительность и едва слышимое струящееся тепло, от которого мурашки шли по телу. В общем, если в жизни Стивена что и оставалось неизменным, так это желание слушать и слышать Джонни, запоминать интонации, пытаться угадать настроение — и это было странно и страшно. Но не только абсолютный слух, благодаря которому Моррисси безошибочно различал голоса, помог ему узнать поздравляющего: во-первых, только Джонни упорно называл его Стивом, а во-вторых, когда в студию прошел звонок, на диджейском пульте высветился до боли знакомый номер телефона. И в момент осознания в вокалисте будто что-то оборвалось, слегка надломленное, хрустнуло — так поврежденные суставы ноют на погоду. Удивило его и то, что место жительства, судя по номеру, Марр до сих пор не сменил, будто все это время на что-то надеялся, но это, конечно, фантастика.

Моррисси часто думал, какой вопрос задал бы Богу, если бы ему представилась возможность. Всякий раз вопросы были разными, в зависимости от обстоятельств, которыми эти мысли были спровоцированы, но Стивен стремился к постоянству. Самым распространенным был вопрос «Зачем?» — не пафосное «За что?» или «В чём смысл жизни?» — и сейчас он снова к нему возвращался. Зачем Джонни вспомнил о Стиве, тогда, когда он только-только начал вставать на ноги, когда ему наконец начало нравиться то, что он делает? Раньше, если бы его попросили показать его лучшие песни, он бы без сомнения поставил на проигрывателе альбом Strangeways, Here We Come, — последнюю работу в тандеме с Джонни, — который вышел уже после распада The Smiths. Теперь его выбором были сольные работы: Your Arsenal и Vauxhall and I, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: человек постоянно растет над собой, меняется (зачастую — в лучшую сторону), и творчество меняется вместе с ним.

Viva Hate, который Моррисси записал и выпустил через полгода после распада их с Марром группы, ему откровенно не нравился: слишком много налета The Smiths и слишком мало его, Стивена, индивидуальности, много чувств и мало смысла. Он звучал сыро, хоть и был принят критиками хорошо и добился прочного положения в мировых чартах. Но в нем чего-то не хватало — и Стивен понимал, чего: не хватало талантливого гитариста Джонни Марра, которого никто так и не смог заменить. В один прекрасный момент Моррисси решил сделать ставку не на гитарные рифы The Smiths, никого не оставляющие равнодушными, а на музыкальные и вокальные эксперименты, так называемое _межстилевое_ звучание. И люди услышали, и критики поняли, и сам Стивен наконец обрел свободу. В настоящее время он ощущал, как все больше в музыке проявляется его личность, и его это радовало, Стивен будто очнулся от зимней спячки длиной в семь лет. Тем тяжелее ему давалось триумфальное возвращение Джонни, как всегда не сулящее ничего хорошего, безнадежное и абсолютно, на его взгляд, бесперспективное.

И всё же, несмотря на непоколебимую уверенность в том, что ничего у них хорошо не будет, Моррисси не мог просто проигнорировать выпад бывшего друга. Он не знал, какие рецепторы в его больном мозгу отвечают за восприятие феномена под названием «Джонни Марр», но мог с уверенностью сказать, что они не то что не перегорели, а были по-прежнему в строю и активно посылали сигналы во все части тела. И судя по тому, что он слышал в студии, у Джонни была похожая история: дрожащий голос, полуразличимые слова, брошенная трубка — вот это всё, но адресованный Богу вопрос «Зачем?» был как никогда актуален. Насколько Моррисси мог судить, у Марра всё было прекрасно: он по-прежнему виртуозно играл на гитаре в совместных проектах с людьми ему импонирующими, от депрессивного эпизода и зарождающейся алкогольной зависимости избавился, Энджи от него не ушла и даже родила сына, чего еще желать? Скучно ему что ли, решил молодость вспомнить, нервишки пощекотать? Зная, а точнее сказать, помня Джонни, Стивен отдавал себе отчет в том, что это не так, но не мог найти его поступку адекватного объяснения. Разве что импульс, но какой к чёрту импульс — в тридцать-то лет? Ничего не менялось, никто не взрослел, Стивен чувствовал досаду, но что самое дурное — теперь и сам, кажется, готов был откатиться лет на десять или сколько там уже прошло назад, чтобы всё исправить. Но не сейчас, не здесь, опять не вовремя.

В отношении времени у них с Марром всегда был полный рассинхрон: когда Стивен хотел экспериментировать, Джонни этому активно сопротивлялся, а когда Джонни начинал думать о собственных проектах ради воплощения идей, чуждых духу The Smiths, Стивена это задевало. Так же и в их отношениях: когда одному необходимо было сближение, другой отходил подальше — и так по кругу. Американские горки, на которых каждый из них ехал в противоположную сторону, и лишь иногда, на середине круга, они пересекались, но ни один не заострял на этом внимание, не тормозил, не пересаживался в поезд к другому. В какой-то момент они оба начали от этого уставать, и распад группы был закономерным явлением. Проблема была в другом: группа-то распалась, но чувства, которые будто законсервировались в глубине их душ, никуда не исчезли. Их можно было игнорировать, делать вид, что ничего такого не существовало в принципе, но факт оставался фактом: это — незавершенный гештальт, мучающий их обоих. И как бы они ни старались, завершить его не удастся, если только не запретить себе вспоминать в ультимативной форме, Стивен это понимал. Джонни понимал тоже, но со своей дурной привычкой сначала делать, а потом думать продвинулся не слишком далеко. Удивительно, что он вообще так долго продержался, сжать зубы и терпеть — совершенно не в его характере.

Моррисси и сам не мог похвастаться безупречной выдержкой, но годы сольного творчества научили его многому, например, не торопить события. Второй альбом, Kill Uncle, получился настолько невнятным, что ему самому за себя было стыдно, и, если бы Стивен мог, то вычеркнул бы его из всех дискографий мира и уничтожил бы все его копии. Тут дело было даже не в оценке поклонников и критиков, который в один голос утверждали, что Моррисси сам себя пытается спародировать — он и сам понимал, что не доработал. Больше он таких ошибок не повторял, выкладывался на полную, выверял каждый шаг, выступал всякий раз как в последний, так что на личную жизнь, сомнения о правильности сделанного выбора и тоске по Джонни просто не оставалось сил. Тем не менее, она в нем укрепилась, свила себе уютное гнездышко и ждала своего часа — вот у кого Стивену следовало бы поучиться терпению, да и Джонни тоже. Больше всего на свете вокалист хотел научиться управлять чувствами: некоторое время назад он прочитал «Мы» русского писателя Замятина (естественно, в переводе), чтобы ознакомиться с автором, на чье творчество ориентировался Оруэлл при написании знаменитой «1984», и в его голове прочно засела одна интересная мысль. По сюжету ученые обнаружили в мозгу некий узелок, «центр фантазии», отвечающий за всякого рода привязанности и эмоции, и наши связанные с ними страдания. Избавившись от этого узелка, человек становится абсолютно счастлив, становится подобным машине. Пошел бы Моррисси на «Великую операцию»? Однозначно нет, ему нравилось чувствовать, писать и исполнять песни, он не знал, как жил бы без творчества и жил бы вообще. Но если бы этот узелок можно было хоть иногда отключать…

Стивен умыл лицо холодной водой, но мыслей относительно Джонни как не было, так и не появилось. Единственное, чего ему хотелось — это убежать на другой конец мира, от собственных мыслей в том числе. Что делать? Как реагировать? Отвечать ли вообще, стоит ли оно того? Многие, когда The Smiths только распались, и Моррисси по-настоящему горевал, делясь своими переживаниями, говорили ему: «Не оглядывайся назад!», и то был хороший совет, и он ему последовал. Но как быть теперь, когда его всеми силами туда «оглядывают»? У него было смутное ощущение, что если он ничего не сделает, то никогда себе этого не простит, но и возрождение контактов с Марром ничего не принесет — разве что еще больше боли и чувства покинутости, когда ему опять надоест возиться со Стивом. Можно ли проскочить между молотом и наковальней, не получив при этом по башке? И если можно, то как? После Джонни у Стивена не было друзей, которые могли бы подсказать верное решение, но это и неудивительно: таких как Джонни просто не существовало. С этими мыслями Моррисси направился к выходу с радиостанции. Его взгляд упал на девушку, сидящую в ближнем углу помещения: в руках у нее был том Оскара Уайльда, который она сосредоточенно изучала. «Отличный выбор», — машинально подумал Стивен, и в тот же момент у него появилась идея, которая точно должна была сработать.

— Доброй ночи. Вы позволите? — вокалист подошел к Девушке-с-книгой и протянул руку к «Портрету Дориана Грея». Девушка оторвала взгляд от книги, удивленно посмотрела на вокалиста, а затем, заложив нужную страничку календариком, с явной неохотой отдала ее. — Большое спасибо.

— Мне нравятся Smiths, — тихо проговорила девушка, сообразив, кто перед ней стоит, и осторожно улыбнулась.

— Мне тоже, — Стивен сделал усилие над собой и вернул улыбку. — Назовите номер страницы и строчку.

И она назвала. Самое начало, вторая глава. Моррисси знал эту книгу чуть ли не наизусть и прекрасно помнил, что, как и в любом произведении конца девятнадцатого века, вначале всё безоблачно. Тем не менее, он послушно открыл указанную страницу и отсчитал взглядом нужную строчку.

_«Единственный способ избавиться от искушения — поддаться ему. А если пытаться ему противиться, то душа истомится желанием изведать то, на что она же сама и наложила запрет, тем самым отнеся это и подобные ему желания к чему-то чудовищному и преступному»._

Ну да, кто бы сомневался. Стивен тяжело вздохнул: когда-то он уже последовал подобному совету старика Уайльда, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Попытка номер два. Это нечестно, но ему это нужно. Глава шестнадцатая, развязка близка, скоро всё станет очень плохо.

_«Если верить психологам, бывают моменты, когда жажда греха (или того, что люди называют грехом) так овладевает человеком, что каждым фибром его тела, каждой клеточкой его мозга движут опасные инстинкты. В такие моменты люди теряют свободу воли. Как автоматы, идут они навстречу своей гибели»._

Это уже больше подходило обстоятельствам. Или нет? Стивен запутался еще больше, ему было бы проще, если б решение за него принял кто-то другой, тут даже монетка не поможет. Он только усмехнулся, поблагодарил девушку и отдал ей книгу, так и не придя ни к какому выводу. Если даже Оскар Уайльд не на его стороне, то кому тогда вообще верить? По пути домой Моррисси очень много думал и взвешивал «за» и «против»: воображаемые черные и белые шарики летели в соответствующие воображаемые корзинки с одинаковой периодичностью. Каждому разумному доводу «почему нет» соответствовал не лишенный основания довод «почему да». И всё же в корзинке с белыми шариками был один, не имеющий черного аналога — любовь, и она, как обычно, всё портила.

В доме было уже привычно пусто и очень тихо, но Стивен всегда оставлял свет в прихожей включенным, и одиночество приходило чуть позже. Хотя, впрочем, это было даже не одиночество, а какая-то горечь вперемешку с сожалением, которая людям творчества только на пользу. Моррисси открыл окно и вдохнул остывший, наполненный ароматами цветущих деревьев воздух полной грудью: во дворе царила майская ночь, но уже слышно было робкое щебетание ранних пташек, а от легкого ветра шелестела зелень. Потом, немного расслабленный, он неожиданно вспомнил о том, как Марр не любил позднюю весну и зачастую говорил, что не умирает в конце марта только из-за грядущего Дня дурака (по его собственному признанию — его профессионального праздника) и дня рождения Стива. И, с одной стороны, этот факт надлежало бы отнести к отрицательным: отношения, в которых первый живет в ту или иную пору, а второй только существует, долго не протянут. Но было и еще одно обстоятельство и заключалось оно в том, что второй вообще, в принципе существует, игнорируя собственное желание перестать это делать, только ради первого. Это ли не белый шар? И ради кого теперь существует Джонни, ненавидящий жару, терпит до любимой осени? В глубине души Стивен знал ответ: для него, всегда для него, но боялся его озвучивать.

Выйдя из гостиной, Стивен оставил окно открытым. Даже спустя столько времени думать обо всём, что между ними с Джонни произошло, было очень больно. Особенно если приходится развешивать воспоминания на бельевых веревках сознания, наблюдать за их колыханием и ждать, когда хотя бы одно упадет на землю, смешается с грязью и исчезнет под ее слоем. Ничего не изменилось. Моррисси прижался лбом к холодной стене: голова гудела от усталости, которая сегодня почему-то ощущалась особенно остро, а в груди неспокойно свербело. И он понимал, что всё, что ему было сейчас нужно — это принять душ и выпить снотворное, но не переборщить с дозой, чтобы случайно не проспать весь день. А завтра… Завтра он непременно обо всём подумает и сделает всё от него зависящее. Только он не знал, что делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот и всё, ребята  
> спасибо всем, кто был со мной и читал эту историю
> 
> кликнув на Passions just like mine series, вы сможете прочесть продолжение


End file.
